Tempestade na Noite
by Babi W.Malfoy
Summary: Como Gina,agora integrante da família Malfoy ,vai se comportar na frente de seu marido Draco,ao ter que enfrentar o seu medo terrível de trovões?


Olá leitores (as), please leiam isto antes!

Primeiro, não sou nenhuma escritora profissional, longe disso,sou apenas uma árdua leitora de fanfictions e escrevi essa oneshot com muito amor e vontade,para alguém muito especial,meu namorado Lucas,e quero que ele saiba o quanto o amo e postei ela nesse site para que vocês,leitores,sejam testemunhas.Este casal on é interpretado por nós,eu apenas adaptei o jogo,e espero que ele goste dessa homenagem.

Tempestade na noite

Era uma noite fria e escura, luzes brancas vindas do céu iluminavam a Mansão Malfoy e também o quarto onde Ginevra e Draco Malfoy dormiam.

O exótico casal completaria um ano de casados no mês que vem e o loiro os levaria para uma viagem surpresa, Gina tentou de tudo para fazê-lo contar, mas ele nada disse, mesmo assim não era por isso que a ruiva ficaria nervosa daqui a alguns minutos.

Era por volta das duas da manhã quando a Lua foi totalmente coberta, o céu agora estava negro, com uma leve tonalidade cor de vinho, sinal de que uma forte tempestade estava por vim.

Não demorou para os primeiros raios cortarem o céu, e um trovão particularmente forte acordou Gina de um pesadelo com Tom Riddle,coisa com que ela não sonhava a algumas semanas e veio à tona naquela noite.Ela estava deitada de lado em direção para fora da cama e abrira os olhos bem na hora que um relâmpago ilumina o quarto de um jeito assustador.

Nunca gostara daqueles sons desde pequena, muito menos das luzes.

Ela sufoca um grito, horrorizada, e de modo silencioso para não acordar o loiro ela vai até ele e se aninha em seu corpo, se cobre totalmente com o edredom e deixa apenas a cabeça para fora, se sentia como uma criança, mas não ligava.

Sem querer a ruiva acorda Draco quando se aninha a ele, este desperta totalmente e a olha, nota que ela estava acordada e assustada.

-Ruiva...o que foi?- ele pergunta em voz baixa,um pouco sonolento, havia escutado o trovão mas não havia se assustado como ela.

Ele não sabia que a ruiva tinha pavor de trovões,e ela não contaria isso para ele tão facilmente,sabia que ele poderia se divertir com isso.

-Nada...-ela sussurra em voz trêmula num tom que não engana até mesmo ela,segundos depois vem outro trovão e Gina grita,dá um pulo e vai parar em cima de Draco,ela cobre a cabeça com o edredom.

O loiro assusta com a reação dela,mas a olha e disfarça a surpresa,levanta o edredom para ver o rosto dela.

-Hey...por que tudo isso,foi só um trovão...-diz em voz igualmente baixa,mas também calma e suave.

O coração da ruiva começa a bater rápido, o medo aumenta quando o rosto dela fica exposto,para ela o edredom era como um escudo,

-Não...não gosto de trovões!!-Com voz mais firme e emburrada, ela rola e sai de cima dele,se encolhe no seu lado da cama.

Draco sorri, achando graça daquilo, ele se aproxima dela e passa um braço ao redor da cintura da ruiva.

-Com medo de trovões?Como é que aquele chapéu velho pôde colocar você na casa da coragem se você tem medo de trovões...?-Ele pergunta, num tom divertido e suave como só ele conseguia.

Gina se irrita por ele ter duvidado de seu sangue grifinório, mesmo assim ela se vira para o loiro e se aninha em seu peito.

-Eu não tenho medo deles!-em voz irritada, mas depois suaviza - eu só...não gosto do som e das luzes...

O loiro sorri, pousa seu rosto sobre o dela, deixando assim seus rostos unidos de lado.

-Sei...-sussurra no ouvido dela de modo provocativo,deslizava a mão pela cintura dela,indo até as costas de vez enquanto.-Um dos espetáculos mais lindos da natureza...e você não gosta dele...o que vocês Weasley's tem de errado afinal? –em tom satisfeito e ainda provocante.

A ruiva emburra, não percebe que a provocação dele a faz aos poucos esquecer o medo da tempestade lá fora e a ocupa em defender a Grifinória e os Weasley.

-Lindo, o que é lindo naqueles raios?!Para sua informação os Weasley não tem medo de nada...Carlinhos trabalha com dragões,quando fui visitar ele na Romênia eu cheguei perto de um deles-em tom firme e convincente, descobre a cabeça e fica na altura dele,onde o mesmo era iluminado pela luz que vinha da janela atrás dele.

O loiro sorri provocativo,continuava com os carinhos na cintura e costas da ruiva.-De que adianta ter coragem de se aproximar de dragões,se quando escutam um simples trovão tremem como crianças?!Esperava mais de você ruiva...-Sussurra a última frase e começa a beijá-la no pescoço,sem parar as suas carícias.

-Eu não tenho medo de trovões!!-Gina retruca em voz alterada, se solta dele e sai da cama, lança um olhar desafiante - Duvida?-E com passos firmes ela atravessa o quarto em direção à janela, com intenção de abri-la e encarar a tempestade lá fora que havia cessado os relâmpagos por um tempo, - Eu vou lá fora e... -A frase não se completa, um trovão corta o céu e ilumina o corpo da ruiva e o quarto a sua volta, ela dá um pulo de susto e fica pálida de modo instantâneo, dá passos hesitantes para trás, seu corpo tremia, mas ela não tirava os olhos da janela.

Draco se surpreende ao vê-la se levantar,havia se sentado na cama e a observava,sorrindo de modo cínico ao ver o que ela pretendia. Quando aquele trovão a assusta daquela maneira, ele percebe que o que a esposa sentia não era um medo qualquer.

- Gin...volta pra cama, está tarde, terminamos essa discussão amanhã...-a olhando,agora em voz cuidadosamente preocupada.

A mesma segue o conselho dele, e sem tirar os olhos da janela ela recua e se deita onde estava segundos antes, se cobre com o edredom e volta a se aninhar no marido, deixando apenas o rosto descoberto.

O loiro passa o braço novamente ao redor da cintura dela, a puxa para mais perto dele. -Não precisa me provar nada ruiva, com ou sem medo de trovões, o que me interessa é que você se sinta bem... -em quase sussurro, subindo a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e desce a mão de volta a sua cintura.

Ele pega sua varinha na cômoda ao lado, faz um feitiço isolante de som.

- Pronto... melhor assim?

Ela sorri de forma meiga, sente o corpo quente dele junto ao dela e uma forte sensação de proteção a domina. O coração voltava ao batimento normal com os carinhos dele, e ela já não estava mais com medo da tempestade antes mesmo dele fazer o feitiço, ela olha em seus olhos, agradecida.

-Está perfeito... – Leva uma mão ao rosto dele, o acaricia delicadamente.

Ele sorri, coloca a varinha de volta na cômoda e volta a olhá-la, lhe dá um selinho gentil e aproxima seu rosto do ouvido dela.

-Então esqueça a tempestade lá fora...por que aqui dentro somos só eu e você, no nosso paraíso...-sussurra no ouvido dela,numa voz suave e tranqüilizadora.

A ruiva retribui o selinho, e embalada nas palavras dele vai se sentindo sonolenta aos poucos, rapidamente entra num sonho agradável e tranqüilo onde apenas os dois estavam num paraíso só deles.

Ele a observa cair no sono, uma das coisas mais lindas que já havia visto.

-Durma bem ruiva... vou estar sempre aqui, pra calar os trovões que lhe afligem...-sussurra no ouvido dela,lhe dá um beijo na testa e cai no sono logo depois.

E enquanto o casal dormia, embalados num sonho que aquele quarto os proporcionava, a tempestade lá fora perde força e a manhã seguinte nasce sem nuvens ou medo.

Weee terminou!! capota xD

Agradecimentos:

Danny,minha mana,querida!!Beta oficial e conselheira.

Yura,minha mana,Beta não-ofical que me deu dicas valiosas.

Linie,minha filha de consideração,ajudou na sinopse.

Amo todas vocês -

Obrigado a aqueles que leram até o fim,espero reviews ok!!


End file.
